1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing trunk status of a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) mobile communication exchange. More particularly, the invention relates to a method for managing trunk status of a CDMA mobile communication exchange by which an effective management for the trunk status, are made possible by the duplicate management for the trunk status through the use of the mobile communication exchange structure, the trunk being physically coupled for the purpose of communicating with exchanges, and by collecting the trunk status when abnormally-operated program which manages trunk status is recovered to a normal operation state thereof.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
The complicated exchanges of larger capacity are now made available in compliance with various service demands of a vast number of subscribers who intend to make telephone calls. These exchanges are connected to each other by way of trunks to efficiently use their respective resources. Further, each exchange manages various status of failure, busy, tests and idle for the connected trunks for an effective communications with other exchanges.
However, most exchanges, including TDX (Time Division eXchange), have limitations in the routing management, as well as in the collection of routine data information, because these systems manage trunks only through the subsystems having the trunks connected thereto (physical trunk status management), thus various route information consisting of trunks being separately distributed in various subsystems.
Therefore, it is an object to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing an efficient trunk status management for improving the routing management and routing functions.
To accomplish the above-mentioned objects, the invention is characterized in that a CDMA mobile communication exchange according to the present invention has the logical trunks and physical trunks in relation to the trunk status, which respectively are managed in separate another subsystems, and handles the physical trunks distributed and implemented in many subsystems as a single route through the use of the logical trunk structure in order to manage it in a single subsystem, such that the easy route management and route data collection is made possible.
The present invention is further characterized in that: the duplicate management are made for the trunk status through separate systems; and thereby although an abnormal operation of program adapted to perform the routing functions based upon the logical trunk status occurs, another separate system collects the trunk status from the subsystem for managing physical trunk status and then performs the suitable routing functions; in case the failed subsystem changes to its proper normal operation state, the subsystem collects the trunk status from the subsystem for managing physical trunk status to recover its inherent operation state, thereby performing the routing functions; and program for managing physical trunk status can collect trunk status from subsystem for managing logical trunk status.